Anna and Sukuna go to school!
by Haoner
Summary: As the title says Anna and Sukuna go to school together. Their going to have some pretty cool and fun adventures together. Anna/Sukuna.
1. Chapter 1 The first day!

**HELLO EVERYBODYYYYYY! I AM HAONERRRRRRRR!**

 **Here's a K story!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to do what!?" Sukuna yelled.

"You heard me" Yukari said "I want you to go to school".

"Well forget it! There's no way I'm going!" Sukuna then went back to playing his game.

"Listen you're still 13, and with the slate destroyed and the green clan gone you're not going to get anywhere in life without going to school".

"I don't care! You can't make me go back to school!".

Yukari was getting rathered annoyed. It was time to go to drastic measures. Yukari went up to Sukana and snatched the game boy right out of Sukuna's hands and put it on a really high shelf like you would a child who didn't want to reach something.

At first complete dumbstruck Sukuna realized what happened and angrily tried to reach for his game boy. When no progress was made he glared fiercely at Yukari. "Give me back my game!"

"I'll give it back once you agree to go to school."

Sukuna gave Yukari a fierce stare then sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll go to school."

Yukari smiled. "Good."

"Now can I have my game back?" Sukuna asked

"Sure, in 2 weeks. In the meantime you're grounded for two weeks."

"What!? You can't ground me!"

"I can and I did"

"But school starts in 2 weeks! I'll barely have anytime to play games!"

"Hey, you pick up fast."

At this point Sukuna was ready to strangle Yukari to death.

* * *

Anna has had this thought in her mind for quite sometime now, and she thought now was as good as any to let this thought out to the rest of the members of HOMRA.

"I would like to go attend school." Anna said

At this point everyone stared at her.

"Anna, if you go to school who will be there to look after you and protect you!?" Yata said

Izumo gave Yata a hard smack on the back of the head "Will you quiet down, Yata" Izumo then looked at Anna "where did this thought come from?" he asked

"I just want to live a somewhat normal life. Get an education, maybe meet some new people-"

"New people who might come to get you!" Yata interrupted

Izumo slapped the back of Yata's head again "I thought I told you to quiet down." He then looked at Anna again "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes Mr. Kusanagi"

"Well then I don't see a problem with it. I'll get you enrolled"

Yata grunted "fine. But I'm going to walk you to and from school"

Anna smiled at Yata, finding it sweet how overprotective he was "okay, Yata"

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

"Alright Sukuna, are you ready for your first day of 8th grade" Yukari said excitedly

"No" Sukuna said slouched over with a backpack over one shoulder and a school uniform on.

"Well get ready because we're leaving right now" Yukari then went towards the shelf and grabbed Sukuna's game boy "Here ya go! You've earned" he then handed the game boy to Sukuna

Sukuna sighed "not even my game boy is making me feel better" both left the house on their way to school.

"So, Anna you excited for your first day of school?" Izumo asked

"Mhm" she smiled

"Now remember if anyone needs their ass kicked you can call me whenever and I'll be there" Yata said

"Yata quick overreacting and just walk her to school already"

"Tch, alright"

Anna and Yata both left HOMRA base and went off to the school

As Anna and Yata stopped at the crosswalk they ran into some people, those people being Yukari and Sukuna. "Hey! What are you guys doing here!?" Yata exclaimed

"Calm down" Sukuna said tiredly "Yukari is just forcing me to go to school." Sukuna finished with a groan

"What school?" Anna asked

"Ashinaka Middle School district, 8th grade class" Yukari said

"Oh hell no! That's where Anna is going!"

"Yata calm down" Anna said "I'll be fine. It's okay"

Yata glared at Yukari and Sukuna but then sighed "Fine".

The crosswalk light turned green and the four continued to walk in the same direction.

5 Minutes later they arrived at the school.

"Okay Sukuna, make sure you behave, get good grades and make good friends" Yukari smiled at him.

"I still hate this" Sukuna said scowling

"Alright, I'm going now. Remember what I said earlier."

"I know, Yata" Anna smiled up at him "you can go now"

Yata sighed "stay safe please".

"I will" a bell rang "well I'll go now".

Anna walked off and she surprisingly started walking with Sukuna.

"I know. Isn't it sad to see them go" Yukari said to Yata.

"Tch, I guess I'll see you again at 2:00" Yata said.

Sukuna looked down at Anna who was for some reason walking with him. He was actually a little annoyed. "Is there a reason you're following me?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure we have the same first period together."

Sukuna took Anna's schedule and was shocked to see that they had all the same periods as each other at the same time. "Did you hack the system or something?"

"No." she simply replied.

They arrived at their first period, which was science.

"The teacher is 10 minutes late! Where the hell could he be?" Sukuna said

"Maybe he had an emergency to intend to" Anna said

"Yeah well when I he comes in I'm going to give him some-"

"Good morning class! Sorry I'm late, I overslept and had to force myself awake".

Anna and Sukuna stared wide eyed in shock as they knew who it was.

"My name is Mr. Weismann and welcome to science class!"

"It's the silver king" Sukuna said.

"Shiro" Anna said in awe.

"Now I'm not one of those teachers who forces 20 assignments on you on the first day, so lets just start with some simple introductions. Please stand up, say your name and a fact about yourself." Shiro- I mean Mr. Weismann said.

4 kids later then Mr. Weismann called out "Sukuna!"

Sighing Sukuna stood up in front of the entire class "My name is Sukuna Gojou and I'm a gamer" Sukuna quickly sat back down trying to avoid any attention whatsoever.

"Anna!"

Anna stood up "My name is Anna Kushina and I live in a bar with my fellow clansmen".

As Anna sat back down and everyone was staring at her weirdly, and Sukuna stared in shock.

"Out of all things why would you say that" Sukuna whispered to her.

"Shiro said list a fact about ourselves, so I did".

Sukuna facepalmed.

"Alright that's everyone. For the rest of the class period you're allowed to interact with one another".

As soon as Mr. Weismann said that everyone immediately turned to face each other and started talking.

Awkwardly sitting there Sukuna thought he'd at least try to make conversation with Anna. At least he knew her.

"So... Were you forced to come here too?" Sukuna asked

"No, I wanted to come. Yata was actually completely against the idea".

"Why would you choose to come to school? Yukari grounded me until I told him I'd go".

"I wanted to have the experience". Anna said

"Well sorry to break the news to ya but school isn't all up it's cracked up to be. Soon enough you'll be dreading coming to school every week day. Guaranteed".

"We'll see".

'Poor thing. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into.'

The bell rang and everyone began to leave.

"Anna! Sukuna! Please stay for a moment" Mr. Weismann said.

That's when everyone began making the "ooooo" sound

Sukuna glared and Anna didn't react. They both went up to Shiro and Shiro smiled at the two of them "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to say hi". He said cheerfully.

"That's great, can we go now?" Sukuna said a little rudely.

"Shiro?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Are we actually going to learn stuff in here or is every day going to be like today?" Anna asked innocently

Shiro chuckled at this. "Don't worry, next week is when we'll actually start learning. I can't say the same about your other classes. But until then enjoy your free time in my class." Shiro looked at the clock then he took out a pencil and paper. "I'm going to write you two passes, just in case you end up being late. Where are you going to?"

"We're both going to theatre" Anna said.

Shiro chuckled at this. "Good luck".

As he handed both of them the passes and they began walking Sukuna looked a little concern. "What do you think he meant by good luck?".

Anna shrug. They heard the final bell ring "looks like its a good thing we have these passes" Anna said smiling.

They got to theatre and immediately heard a voice said "You two. First rule of my class is to never show up late." They both recognized the voice and they looked up to see it be Kuroh. "You better have passes you two."

Anna and Sukuna both took out their passes and handed it to him. He looked at the passes and sighed "Shiro... Alright you're excused, but next time your late you'll be in trouble".

Sukuna sighed "Now I know what the silver king meant by 'good luck'"

"Alright class my name is Mr. Yatogami and we're going to go over some class rules."

"This should be fun" Sukuna then sighed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my story, because I had fun writing it!**

 **I haven't decided yet if I want to make this a Anna/Sukuna fanfic yet or if it's just going to be them going to school and having little funny adventures.**

 **You guys tell me what you want and I'll write on it!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Detention and Feelings

**HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS HAONER!**

 **I'm back, I'm a sack- wait no.**

 **I'm back, with a rack- no that's not it either.**

 **I'm back, I own a yak- No! What is it?**

 **I'm back, I stepped on a tac- No. Oh wait! I remember!**

 **Guy's I'm back with another chapter of Anna and Sukuna go to school! Yeah that's it.**

 **Anyways in the reviews you guys (well really one person reviewed and her name is Claudia, thank you for liking my story!) voted on making this a Anna/Sukuna fic so I'm going to fulfill those wishes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is love a tender thing? Is it too rough, to rude, to boi-boist-boisterous, and it-"

"Stop!" Kuroh called out "What was that Mr. Gojou?"

"Well for hell's sake you gave me the script and only allowed me to look at it for 5 minutes then expect me to memorize it when I don't even know most of these words. Why couldn't this Shakespeare guy speak Japanese like the rest of us!" Sukuna exclaimed.

"Detention."

"For what!"

"You spoke to the teacher in ways that are absolutely atrocious, not to mention you can't even do a simplistic task with very infinitesimal learning towards it. Do I make myself clear?" Kuroh asked

"No... Can you say that in Japanese words I understand."

Kuroh then handed Sukuna a detention slipped and this caused the whole class to laugh and Sukuna to blush in embarrassment.

Anna decided to step up for Sukuna. "Mr. Yatogami, don't you think giving him detention was a bit over the line?"

"No. He broke conduct and couldn't even do the work right, I have every means to give him detention."

"But it's not his fault he doesn't know certain words yet and was given very little time to study the script. Aren't we supposed to take our pace and be able to learn?"

"Ms. Kushina would you like to join your friend in detention?" Kuroh asked in a threateningly tone.

"I don't see why not?" Anna said

"Detention" Kuroh handed her a detention slip.

The class started laughing again and Sukuna looked at her dumbfounded. 'why the hell would she purposely take a detention?' he asked himself.

2nd period ended and the two walked out of Kuroh's class.

As they were walking Sukuna had to ask "why the hell would you take that detention?"

"Because Kuroh was being unreasonable, you didn't deserve that. Plus I already told you I wanted the school experience, isn't getting detention a part of the experience?"

"Yeah, for the bad kids."

"Oh... Well that's why I'm here, to learn"

As they walked to their next class Sukuna couldn't help but think 'what is wrong with this girl? Has she never gone to school before? If so why not? Pretty lucky if I say so.'

* * *

The school day ended, but not for Anna and Sukuna, they had to go to detention.

As they headed to the detention hall they weren't surprised to enter and see Kuroh being the teacher to run detention.

"Alright you two, sit down and be quiet for the next hour." Kuroh said

Sukuna sighed and sat down and Anna sat down next to him.

5 minutes later the silence was broken by a very loud woman, that woman being Neko.

"Kuroh! What're you doing?" Neko shouted.

"Will you be quiet for once. Two of my students misbehaved in my class and I gave them detention." Kuroh explained

Neko looked and saw the two kids "Anna!" Neko ran up to her and gave her a big hug "How have you been? OOO do you have any food?"

"Neko, she is not suppose to talk in detention! This is suppose to be as quiet as possible and you're being as loud as possible."

Neko gave him a look "Hmp! Knowing you they probably didn't do anything wrong, you're just super picky and when someone doesn't do something your way you turn into Mr. Crankypants."

Kuroh's eye began to twitch. "What are you doing here anyway, Neko?" Kuroh asked with some anger in his voice.

"Shiro wanted to know where you were, so I said I'd go find you."

Kuroh sighed. "Just tell him I'm staying giving Anna and Sukuna detention."

Neko grabbed an expo marker and drew a red mark on his forehead. "Okay I'll tell him! Bye crankypants!" Neko jumped out the same window she jumped in.

"Damn cat" he grabbed a cloth and began trying to get the marker off his face.

"Uh, Mr. Yatogami." Sukuna said

"I told you to stay silent"

"I know but... I really need to go to the bathroom."

Kuroh looked up at him "Do you take me for an idiot Mr. Gojou? I know you'll go to the 'bathroom' and won't come back."

"Oh c'mon! I'm not going to leave!"

"Don't believe you, now stay silent."

Another 5 minutes passed and Sukuna kept scrunching up his face and was holding his crotch really tightly.

Anna noticed this and whispered as quietly as possible "are you okay?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to pee my pants."

"Hey! How many times do I have to say no talking."

"Look, Mr. Yatogami if you don't let me go to the bathroom now there's going to be a mess on this floor that no one will want to clean up."

"Still don't believe you."

Anna watched and just thought 'poor Sukuna.'

A minute later the door opened and Shiro walked in with Yata and Yukari. He looked at Kuroh and sighed. "Kuroh what're you doing?"

The door opened and Kuroh took that oppurtunity. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Sukuna pushed everyone out of the way.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kuroh yelled

"What just happened?" Shiro asked

"Mr. Gojou kept saying he had to go to the 'bathroom' but I didn't let him go."

Shiro sighed "Kuroh you do know some kids actually do have to go to the bathroom."

"Hey, Black Dog! Mind explaining why you're keeping Anna here." Yata exclaimed.

"She got detention, simple as that."

"And exactly what did she do?"

Before Kuroh could answer, Anna did. "He first gave Sukuna a detention because he told Mr. Yatogami that it was hard for him to memorize a whole Shakespeare script in 5 minutes. I vouched for Sukuna then he gave me a detention too."

"Kuroh, I know you're a bit of few bolts short but this is ridiculous." Yukari said.

Kuroh then drew out his sword "don't test me, Yukari."

Sukuna then walked back into the room with a sigh of relief. "That's much better."

"Anna, Sukuna you're free to go home." Shiro said

"What!? Shiro you have no saying in when my students get to go home."

"Well Kuroh, they're also my students and the reasoning behind why they got detention was way over the line. Also as your king I outrank you."

Kuroh grunted, unable to fight with his king's logic. "Fine. Ms. Kushina, Mr. Gojou, you may go home now."

The second he said those words Sukuna grabbed Yukari's hand and rushed him out of here.

Anna just grabbed Yata's hand and walked out of the room.

"Tch, I should've kicked his ass! Giving you detention like that, bull crap!" Yata said

"Oh that's Kuroh for you, as strict as ever" Yukari said

"Hey if it wasn't for the gaming brat over there Anna wouldn't have gotten detention."

"Hey! She didn't have to say a word! She could've kept quiet and stayed out of trouble! But she spoke up so don't go blaming me." Sukuna said

"He's right Yata." Anna said "I spoke for Sukuna and I have no regrets for doing so."

Yata sighed. "Let's go home. This is not going to be fun to explain to Mr. Kusanagi."

As they went their different ways the walk between Yukari and Sukuna was quiet. That was until Sukuna heard Yukari laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Oh nothing." Yukari said.

"Bull. Now what's so damn funny?"

"I just think it's Anna's crush on you is cute."

Sukuna tensed at those words and slightly blushed "wh-what makes you think she has a crush on me?"

"Why Sukuna, I thought you noticed."

"You're delusional Yukari, she's just doesn't know how social situation works from what I've learned about her so far."

"Mhm okay we'll see" Yukari smirked.

"Screw you, Yukari!"

* * *

 **HOMRA base**

"I'm back" Anna said.

"How was the first day?" Izumo asked.

"She got detention" Yata answered for her.

"What? What for?"

"Sukuna from the Green's was in my class and Kuroh was the teacher, Kuroh had silly reasons and was out of line and gave Sukuna a detention so I spoke up and he gave me a detention." Anna said

"You really spoke out for Sukuna? A green?" Izumo asked

"Mhm. We talked and learned a bit about each other through the day too."

Izumo smirked "Oh I see now."

"And exactly what do you see now Mr. Kusanagi?"

"I think Anna here has a little crush on Sukuna, am I right?"

At this Anna blushed. "N-No of course not"

"You stuttered. You never stutter, Anna" Anna's blush turned more red than one of her marbles. "Ah don't be embarrassed, Anna crushes are completely normal."

"Well I don't approve of this" Yata said

"You don't get a choice in that" Anna said.

"The hell I do, my job is to protect you and I know guys, that bastard will end up breaking your heart."

"I said you don't get a choice in that" Anna said actually putting a little emotion in her voice.

"I forbid you from liking him"

"I SAID YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE!" Anna ran up to the attic and locked the attic door leaving every HOMRA member in shock.

Izumo then whacked Yata in the head. "You idiot, you don't say crap like that."

Yata held his head down in shame "I'll go talk to her"

"No I'll go talk to her, you stay down here" Izumo said

Izumo climbed up the stairs and knocked on the attic door. "Go away Yata!" Anna replied

"It's Izumo"

"... Is Yata with you?"

"No. I told him to stay downstairs." at this Izumo heard the door unlock and saw a tear stained face on Anna. "May I come in?" Izumo asked casually. Anna moved out of the way to allow Izumo in, once he was in he closed the door and locked it again. "Mind telling me about that outburst down there?"

"I know Yata is trying to protect me, but he's way overprotective, a-and I don't know w-why I got all boiled up down there."

Izumo hugged the young girl and patted her on the back "listen it's perfectly natural for these kinds of feelings to happen in that situation. Know that Yata's heart is in the right place but his way of showing it is a bit off."

"I understand."

"Do you want dinner?"

"No I think I'll just go to bed." Anna said.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 2!**

 **Guys I literally had to proofread this 3 or 4 times because every time I meant to put 'detention' I ended up putting 'attention'. I don't know why I just did.**

 **I know I only showed their first 2 periods but I couldn't think of other classes and what people would teach those classes so if you have any suggestions for that or just in general any suggestions for this story to help keep it going please tell me whether it's through reviewed or private message.**

 **Also review because good or bad I always love reading the reviews!**

 **That is all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
